gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 16: Little Bull on the Prairie
Episode 16: Little Bull on the Prairie Premise: The teams head to Alberta, Canada to eat pork and beans and ride a mechanical bull. Noah is depressed over Emma dumping him and Dwayne considers jinxing the challenge. Challenge: Race to Alberta salon via car, eat pork and beans, and ride a mechanical bull Winner(s): Geoff and Brody Eliminated: Dwayne and Junior, for being the last to finish the challenge My Favorite Part: Dwayne and Junior bonding in the end I liked this episode a lot. One thing that really stands out in this episode is the relationship between Dwayne and Junior. They actually seemed to get along better in this episode. You have some pretty hilarious scenes with people laughing at Dwayne's woman tattoo and Junior trying to motivate his father to focus on the challenge rather than jinx it. It was also cute seeing them laugh at the electrocution scene in Pahkitew Island (great reference btw! Clucky is a goddess!) on the flight, and the end when Junior hugs his dad was very, very sweet. That scene almost made me cry. I'm not even kidding. They left on a great note and I actually didn't expect to see them go at this point in the game. I was expecting them to go all the way, so it was definitely a surprise and I didn't expect it. I'll miss them and it was great watching them this season. Another thing I really liked about this episode were Geoff and Brody's interactions. I laughed hard at that scene when Brody thinks that the ice dancers and the cadets were abducted by aliens and the multiple failed attempts on the mechanical bull that sent Brody into tears. I also really liked that scene when MacArthur compliments Brody on his attempts and after Brody crashes off the bull, he deliriously says, "I....like her," and faints. Brody x MacArthur is cool, but I ship Sanders x MacArthur more. I also really liked Geoff motivating Brody and it definitely helped them win the challenge. I also got a hearty laugh when Geoff and Brody started hugging and jumping around while hugging Don. That actually would have been my favorite part of the episode hadn't that touching moment between Dwayne and Junior occurred. I also liked the scene with the ice dancers and the cadets trying to sabotage one another while driving. The ice dancers hit the rear of the cadets' car, but the cadets get them back...HARD, sending them careening off the road. In the words of MacArthur, "You mess with the bull, you get the horn!" Great stuff! Owen's driving skills in action were actually really funny to watch! And thank god none of those poor, innocent animals died! Stephanie and Ryan had a pretty funny argument in the beginning when Stephanie gets mad about the whole "dude ranch" and Ryan tells her, "Maybe the next challenge will be something you're good at, like complaining!" And then Stephanie in the confessional is all like, "Your shirt is so ugly it hurts my eyes!" Their other arguments in this episode were meh. I would really like it if they could go home now. They're pretty much a rehash of the old Lorenzo and Chet with a blend of Duncan and Courtney. There were also other little things that I liked, like MacArthur refusing to share the beans with Sanders, the goths mentioning a skull rotting in the sun that caused them to lag behind, Jacques questioning whether or not Buffalo is a place or a threat, and Emma actually being impressed with Kitty. Overall, this is a great episode with great comedy and very heartwarming moments. Category:Blog posts